


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Jily, Blame Mariah Carey and her irritatingly catchy song, California, Christmas Party, I reference too many movies, I’m kidding it’s only 2, Lily and James try to figure out idiocy, M/M, Muggle AU, Once again Peter does not exist, Remus is also an idiot, San Francisco, Sirius is an idiot, a small bit of texting, that somehow shuffled onto my playlist, wolfstar, yes I know it’s May and nowhere near Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Remus and Sirius both return home for Christmas after taking a year long trip, but something seems to be amiss. Neither one of the boys will look at each other. So it’s up to James and Lily (as usual) to help these two get their shit together and save Christmas.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 54





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirrriusblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirrriusblack/gifts).



> Happy birthday child!!! I kinda hinted that I was going to do this but now you know for sure! I hope you enjoy it because you’re amazing and you deserve all the best.

James (8:59 am): Are you here yet??

Sirius (9:05 am): Yep just landed 

James (9:05 am): Cool cool 

James (9:10 am): You outside yet?

Sirius (9:13 am): Jesus shit no. I literally said I landed like 5 minutes ago 

James (9:14 am): 8 minutes* and so?

Sirius (9:16 am): Soooooo I have to get through security and shit. Do you know how airports work Prongs?

James (9:19 am): Of course I do. You just yell at terminal until you get to your destination quicker 

Sirius (9:22 am): Lolll ok sure. I’ll try screaming at it

James (9:22 am) sounds like a plan padfoot 

Sirius (9:30 am): Ok I’m out where are you? 

Sirius (9:34 am): James? 

Sirius (9:35 am): Jaaaammeeeessssss

Sirius (9:37 am): Prongssss where are youuu. It’s cooollldddd

James (9:38 am): sorry sorry I had to find the gate 

Sirius (9:39 am): you mean to tell me you badgered me about getting off the plane and you didn’t even know where to pick me up???

James (9:39 am): ….maybe….

Sirius (9:40 am): dumbass 

James (9:41 am): stfu and get in the car 

Sirius (9:41 am): (: 

~~~~~~~~~

Sirius looked up from his phone, grinning as a loud horn sounded from the curb. James was leaning out the window and sending him an equally large grin. 

James pressed on the horn again, causing several people to look up in alarm and annoyance. 

Sirius made his way to the back of the car, tapping on the back of it for James to pop the trunk. A moment later there was a faint click and the trunk had sprung open. Sirius quickly shoved his bags in and then closed the trunk probably a lot harder than he should’ve. 

He winced at the sound it made as it came down. 

“Trying to kill my car, are you?” James shouted from the front. 

“Not on purpose,” Sirius called back, walking around to the passenger side.

James reached over and unlocked the door, throwing it open and waving his arm as if to say well what are you waiting for? 

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” 

Sirius laughed at the quote before clambering into the car. 

“Good to see you, too, James. Where we headed.” 

James clicked on the radio, Queen’s Don’t Stop Me Now blaring to life on the audio. 

James’ resulting grin would’ve been enough to make most people worried. 

“Macy’s,” he said, and then he sped off towards the exit. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Remus would’ve winced at Lily’s crushing hug if he hadn’t been hugging her with the same amount of force. 

“You’re back!!” She shrieked. 

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Remus said laughing.

It had been months since he’d been back in San Francisco and he was definitely glad to be home. He’d been away for nearly a year for a work trip — as great as it was, there was something really special about coming home, and seeing his friends again was making him almost giddy with excitement. 

“When did you get in?” Lily asked, her words slurred a bit from excitement so it sounded more like one large word. 

Remus shrugged,”A couple hours ago— hey! Jesus, what was that for?!” 

Remus jerked away from redhead, glaring at the spot where she’d punched him in the arm. 

“You should’ve told me when you landed! I could’ve come to pick you up!!” 

Remus rubbed his shoulder. “I didn’t want to bother you with it, I can get back to my own house perfectly fine.” 

“I know you can,” Lily said, rolling her eyes. “But James went to pick up Sirius hours ago and he could’ve got you too!” 

“Oh,” Remus said. “Right.” 

Lily frowned at his less than enthusiastic response. “All good there Remus?” 

Remus blinked at her for a second, brain having trouble keeping up with what was going on. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m good.” 

“Riiiight” 

“I swear,” Remus said, raising his palms in the air. “I’m absolutely, one hundred percent, fine.” 

Lily’s eyebrows looked like they were trying to leave her face but she nodded. “Yeah, yeah alright. Let’s go.” 

“Go?” Remus asked. “Go where?” 

Lily’s eyebrows dropped as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how such smart people could be the biggest idiots. 

“To the Potters. Christmas party, remember?” 

“How could I forget.” 

The Potter’s were absolutely legendary for their parties. Large events thrown in their Noe Valley house filled to the brim with friends, family, and other people who just happened to be invited. While it was true that Euphemia and Fleamont Potter we’re getting up there in age, they still knew how to throw a party. It also might’ve helped that their son and his friends were renowned for their own parties at boarding school and penchant for getting into trouble. 

“Mm of course not,” Lily said. “But did you remember you were supposed to help me set up?” 

“Err…” Remus trialed off. Well, no, he hadn’t remembered. 

“Uh huh just what I thought. C’mon Remus, wouldn’t want to be responsible for a less than awesome Potter Christmas party, would we?” 

~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t that Remus hadn’t known that James was picking up Sirius. No, he’d known all right— it was on the group chat after all. He’d known and he had deliberately planned his flight schedule around it. 

Things hadn’t exactly been normal last time Remus had seen Sirius. And he’d decided that he’d much rather take an Uber home than hitch a ride with Padfoot and James. “I-Can-Sense-A-Conflict-Between-My-Friends-In-Under-A-Minute” Potter.

The thing with Sirius was that he’d gotten so good at covering up emotions it was hard to tell which ones were real. Such was the case last year. 

Remus had been in love with his best friend for longer than he could remember. It had started small, noticing things, like his laugh. Then it slowly got worse and Remus started noticing finer details. Like the way his hair shimmered when it caught the light, or how the corners of his eyes would crease when he laughed. Or how—

“Remus. Earth to Remus Lupin, are you still with me?” 

Remus looked up from the car window. He’d been doodling small stars on the parts that had turned foggy from the contrast of the warm car on the cold exterior. 

“Yes?” 

“We’re here.” 

Remus started around their surroundings. “Oh” 

“Mhm,” Lily said, pulling her key out of ignition. “What were you even doing?” 

Remus looked back to the window, blushing slightly at the doodles. “Erm...stars?” 

A grin split across Lily’s face. “Stars, huh?”

“What?” Remus complained, he absolutely did not need her to tease him about this. Or tell the other Marauders, it’s definitely be best if she didn’t tell the other’s. 

Lily was practically glowing now. Brimming with some hidden information. 

“Oh, nothing. C’mon let’s head in.” Without another word she pushed open the car door, sending a gust of cold air into the car and making Remus shiver. 

Remus sat in his seat for an extra thirty seconds or so, trying to come up with what on earth Lily was talking about. Finally, muttering something about girls being confusing, Remus stepped out of the car and trudged towards the Potter house. 

~~~~~~~~

San Francisco was known for many things, but being warm was not one of them. Especially not during the month of December. 

Sirius shivered slightly, cursing himself for not wearing a warmer coat. He knew how cold this god forsaken city got. So why on earth had he not packed for the weather. Oh, right, because he was in Australia where the seasons were flipped upside down. Well at least it was warm there. 

It might’ve been better if it was the type of cold for snow, but alas it wasn’t. San Francisco was the type of cold with frigid winds that chilled you to the bone and a freezing atmosphere that made your teeth chatter. 

Sirius wasn’t generally a warm person. In fact he’d once made Lily drop a cup of coffee when he’d startled her by touching her with a severely cold hand. So he’d made his peace with being a cold blooded lizard. But even he had his limits on cold. 

Now James on the other hand looked ecstatic. Bouncing up Powell street towards Macy’s with poorly contained excitement. 

“How the fuck are you so happy right now?” Sirius grumbled at his friend. 

“Because it’s Christmas and you’re back.” 

“I’m all for the Christmas spirit but it’s freezing outside.” 

“Don’t you always say you’re cold-blooded?” 

“Oh, ha ha. Cold-blooded creatures want to be warm you dumbass.” 

James chuckled at his irritation. “We’ll be inside soon enough.” 

Soon enough couldn’t have come faster. Sirius could’ve hugged whatever person was in charge of the heater in Macy’s. Stepping through the doors to the department store had felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket. 

“Finally,” Sirius groaned when they’d gotten in. “A normal temperature.” 

James had only laughed before tugging him further into the store in search of gifts.

~~~~~~~~ 

“Alright, out with it Lupin. What’s going on between you and Black?” 

Remus had almost taken Lily to her word. He’d been drinking tea when Lily asked her question, catching him off guard and causing him to choke. 

“Pardon,” he spluttered. 

Lily’s hands were on her hips, red hair falling around her face in waves. “Don’t you ‘Pardon’ me, Remus Lupin. I’m not an idiot. There’s been something off about you and Sirius since last fall.” 

Remus had recovered slightly and took another swallow of his drink before saying: “Lily, I don’t know what you—“

“Oh my god,” Lily said suddenly, cutting him off. “You two finally worked it out!” 

“Worked what out?” 

Lily pushed herself up onto the counter, leaning in close to Remus. 

“You two finally figured out that you’re head over heels for each other.” 

Remus nearly fell off his seat in shock. Shit, he’d been discovered. 

Lily snorted, not missing the flash of panic cross his face. 

“Relax, I’ve known for a while. Hell, we all have.” 

“You all know I like Sirius?” Remus asked, recovering his wits slightly. 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Yes, duh. You two weren’t exactly discreet about it.” 

“Two?” 

“Yes, Remus. You and Sirius? Y’know Sirius Black? Rich, playboy supreme who you’ve had a crush on since you were like 14?” 

“I know who he is,” Remus snapped, and then winced at the cool it buddy look that Lily was giving him. “What I meant was, you think Sirius likes me of all people.” 

“Mhm” 

“How? Why? Where?” 

Lily sighed. “God Remus, you are so blind.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Lily (3:09 pm): Where are you guys?? Didn’t Sirius’ plane land hours ago? 

James (3:15 pm): yes yes but we went shopping!! 

Lily (3:15 pm): James...it’s Christmas Eve...everything should be gone…

James (3:16 pm): Not everything 

Lily (3:17 pm): Just hurry up and get back here 

James (3:17 pm): aye aye captain 

~~~~ ~~~~~

Lily practically flies at the door when she hears the door handle jingle. The moment James and Sirius walk through the door she’s attacking them both with hugs and questions. 

Remus watched from the kitchen, smiling at his friend's enthusiasm until James waved him over. 

“What are you standing over there for? Come join the group hug!” 

That’s all it takes for Remus to acquiesce, strolling over to his friends and allowing them to envelop them in their group hug. The hug is warm and laced with memories. 

James breaks away from the group first. “I’m so glad you guys are back.” 

Sirius grins at him, his eyes glittering excitedly as they sweep across the room, his smile faltering slightly when he looks at Remus. 

Remus just stares back at him, eyes cold. For a moment Sirius wonders if he should apologize or do something to make amends. 

But then Remus says: “It’s good to be back” 

And all is well. 

~~~~~~~~~

By the time evening had rolled around the Potter house was packed with people. The whole house is practically buzzing, everyone drunk on Christmas spirit. Classic Christmas songs pour out of speakers placed around the house, adding to the festive mood. 

It’s a relief to be back, Sirius thinks as he watches Marlene spin around the room, blonde hair trailing red and green streamers. He takes a sip of his champagne, the movement causing his shoulder to dig into the wall he was leaning against. 

When he’d accepted the position at the hospital he’d known he was going to be away for months for a training program, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d miss everyone back home. Hell, he’d even missed the ridiculous Bay Area weather patterns. Ok, that was pushing it but still, he was glad to be back. 

A tap on his shoulder made Sirius jump violently and then try to play it off as some sort of awkward dance move. 

“Real smooth Sirius.” 

Sirius muttered a curse under his breath, it didn’t work. He wheeled around to face James, jabbing a finger into his shoulder. 

“Well next time don’t sneak up on unsuspecting people!” 

James laughed. “Expect the unexpected.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes in return, “That’s such a bullshit phrase.” 

James shrugged, still smiling. “Works our sometimes, tho.”

Sirius sent him another glare before sighing. “Well you came over here to bother me about something. What is it? Knock over some glasses? Stepped on Lily toes.” A dark glimmer of amusement entered Sirius’ eyes. “Get tangled up in some more Christmas lights?” 

James scowls at him and now it’s Sirius’ turn to laugh. 

“We never speak of that moment,” James said darkly. “What I actually came over about was Remus.” 

Sirius chokes on air. “What?” He pulls his expression into something less surprised. 

James bumps him with his shoulder. “You tell me. Something’s been off about you too since before you guys left. I thought I was just reading into things too much last year but now I know I’m right.” 

“Nothings wrong. Everything is all good,” Sirius responds, shaking his head with a little too much vigor to be believable. 

James levels him with his best dude-I-know- you’re-lying stare before continuing. 

“Something is definitely wrong. First, Remus declined my offer for a ride. Then when you walked in the door he looked like he’d just seen a ghost. Plus Lily told me that he was hella spacey all day. What did you do Sirius?” 

Sirius splutters indignantly. “Why do you assume I did something?” 

James just raises his eyebrows. Every single prank and fuck up Sirius has ever done written plainly in his expression. 

“Fine…maybe something did happen.” 

James’ face lights up. “Great what hap—“ 

“Shh!” Sirius says, cutting him off, his eyes cast towards a different corner of the room “Somewhere else.” 

James follows his glance to where Remus and Dorcas are talking. 

He turns back to Sirius and motions towards the kitchen before heading in that direction. 

When they reach their destination, James scans the room to make sure no one is in there with him before closing the door behind him. 

James pulls a chair out at the table and plops himself down into it. 

“Spill.” 

Sirius signs and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“The night before I left I was with Remus,” Sirius began. “We’d decided to go out for drinks in the spirit of travel or whatever.” 

He slowly starts pacing around the kitchen island, trailing his fingers across the granite countertop. He stops for a second, realizing something, and then turns to James. 

“I should probably mention that I—“

“That you’re gay for Remus?” James interjects. 

Sirius sends him his second shocked look of the night. 

James snorts. “Oh, please, it wasn’t like it was some big secret. We’ve all known for years that you two are into each other, you’re just too stupid to see it. Peter and I started taking bets on when you’d finally get your shit together.” 

“You...how— when did you—? Hang on, bets?” 

James flaps his hand. “Unimportant. Continue.” 

“I— yeah, right, ok. So we went out, had a few drinks, next thing you know we’re—“ 

“Drunk?” James supplied. 

Sirius frowns at him. “Yes, that. Anyways...I offered to walk with him back home and then one thing lead to another and we—“ 

“You hooked up?!” James practically screeched, leaning over the edge of the table wide eyed. 

Sirius stops suddenly, violently ramming his toe into the side of the island, and turning an embarrassing shade of red.

“Jesus shit, James, no. God will you let me finish one sentence?” 

James relaxes slightly, leaning back into his chair. 

“Sure, yes, sorry.” 

Sirius takes a deep breath, eyeing the other boy suspiciously before continuing. 

“Right… as I was saying. Things...got...interesting…” Sirius pointedly ignores James’s muttered, “Oo spicy.” 

“...and we kissed...” 

Instantly James sits bolt upright again. “Are you serious, no pun intended, this is great! I’m so glad you guy—

“...and I left,” Sirius finished. 

James blinks at him. “What? What do you mean you left?” 

Sirius sighs and leans against the counter. “As in I hightailed it out of there immediately afterwards.” 

“You what?” James asks, indignantly. “Please tell me you at least talked about it first.” 

Sirius winces and turns away from James. “Yeah, that’s the thing, we haven’t really talked since then.” 

James chucks the first soft item he can find (a dish towel) at Sirius, who ducks it. 

“The fuck was that for?!”

“You fucking ditched Remus, that’s what! That was such a dick move Sirius.” 

Sirius scowls at him, he’s aware that it was messed up, no need to rub salt in the wound. 

“I know it was a dick move! That’s why we haven’t been talking to each other, Prongs.” 

James just glared at him, arms folded across his chest. 

Sirius sighs, his anger ebbing away. “Look, it was raining—“ 

“It was raining?!,” James yelps. “You could’ve had your very own Notebook level kiss scene and you blew it?!”

“It was raining,” Sirius continues, exasperated, sending an annoyed glance at James. “and I panicked. I knew I was leaving the next morning and I guess I just realized that what happened right at the moment could ruin our whole friendship and I— I didn’t want that.” 

He laughs bitterly. “Look how that turned out.” Sirius jumps backwards, pushing himself onto the kitchen island and perching there. 

“I think, in that moment, I realized that I could never date Remus. Not long term anyways, it just wouldn’t work.” 

There’s a soft click noise that makes both Sirius and James glance are the door, but there’s no one there. 

“Why not,” James asks. 

“Why what?” 

“Why wouldn’t it work?” 

Sirius scoffs. “Did you even listen to me at all? I'm a complete shit person. Remus doesn’t need someone like that.” 

“Well that was a complete shit move on your part but that’s no reason to completely torch all of your dreams.” 

“And what dreams would those be.” 

James raises his eyebrows at him, does he really need him to answer that? He takes his friends resulting sigh as a negative. 

“You just need to get out of your own head. Talk to him for god's sake. I’m telling you, everything will work itself out in the end and all problems will be solved.” 

James pauses for a second before adding: “of course if you weren’t being such a reprehensible fuck waffle there wouldn’t be a problem to solve in the first place.” 

Sirius barks out a laugh at this. “Thanks, James.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“No, no I mean it. Thank you.” 

James smiles at him, it’s soft and full of love for his best friend. “Like I said, you’re welcome. Although we’d better get back to the party now, people will start to wonder where we’ve gone.” 

Sirius nods, hopping off the countertop. “Yeah, that’d be best.” 

“Hey, James?,” Sirius asks just before they leave. 

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck waffle?” 

James just laughs, shoving the door open. “Don’t ask.” 

~~~~~

Remus sits in front of the fire, knees drawn up to his chest. The party has long since disbanded, the only evidence of it ever having happened was the music still playing softly from the speakers and the dying embers of the flames. 

It had been an interesting day for Remus. Granted, he hadn’t expected it to be dull what with returning from a nearly year long trip. But there still were a few things he hadn’t anticipated, like what he’d overheard in the kitchen earlier that evening. 

He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on the conversation, really he hadn’t. He was going to get some water and ended up with a bit more than he had bargained for. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to check out of the conversation, trying to be as silent as possible when closing the door. He knew things were complicated with Sirius, there was definitely no denying it. 

Still, the words “I think, in that moment, I realized that I could never date Remus. Not long term anyways, it just wouldn’t work.” Had been ringing in his ears all night. 

Remus had been shocked by just how much those words had hurt. They’d stirred up more questions than they answered and left him with a feeling as cold as the air outside. 

Was it just an experiment, Remus wondered? Had it really meant nothing. 

It hadn’t felt like nothing. Fuck, that kiss had felt like everything. He’d wanted to kiss Sirius for longer than he could remember and when he finally did— fireworks. That was the best word to describe it. It felt like fireworks. It was the same dazzling effect that had left him feeling breathless and warmed to the core. It had been perfect. Rain soaking them both to the bone, making Sirius’ ink black hair feel silky between his fingers. Sirius’ hands on his face, a warm look in those magnificent grey eyes. Yes, it was perfect. Reminiscent of a movie, The Notebook, maybe? 

And then it had all ended and Sirius had walked away. Leaving him standing in the rain, cold and wet and utterly confused. 

So while eavesdropping James and Sirius’ conversation was rude, it definitely cleared up a few things. 

Remus leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. Fuck he was an idiot. 

“Remus?” Came a soft voice. Remus cursed silently, he already knew who it was. After all, there weren’t many other people in the house, and only one of them made his heart skip a beat when he said his name. 

Sirius appeared around the side of the couch, peering down at him. 

“What are you doing up so late?” 

Remus shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

Sirius nodded slowly, as if he were considering something. “I know the feeling.” 

The following silence was nothing short of awkward and tense with repressed emotions. The silence was only punctuated by the sound of sleigh bells as Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You started to play on the speakers. 

It was Sirius who spoke first. He cleared his throat and turned to face Remus. 

“Hey, Moony I—“ 

“I know what you’re going to say, Sirius,” Remus said, cutting him off. It was best to do this quickly. Spare Sirius the pain of having to tell him he wasn’t interested. “And I get it.” 

Sirius gaped at him. “You do?” He asked. 

Remus sighed. “Yeah, I overheard you and James talking earlier.” 

“You eavesdropped?” Sirius whispered, he sounded mortified. 

Remus nodded quickly, reaching out a hand to reassure Sirius but then he quickly jerked it back. Better not to go there, he decided. 

“Not on purpose, I just wanted some water and I heard you guys talking and…” 

A light seemed to click on behind Sirius’ eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Remus beat him to it. 

“I know you don’t feel the same way about me that I do about you. ‘I could never date Remus. Not long term anyways, it just wouldn’t work.’,” he quoted. 

“I get it Sirius, really I do. No hard feelings, ok? It’ll just take me a while to...get over it, is all.” 

Sirius started at him with a stunned expression on his face. Remus winced, on second thought maybe he should just go to bed, this seemed like putting himself through some unnecessary suffering. He rose from his seated position. 

“I think I’m just going to go to bed. I don’t want to make this any worse than it already is.” Remus but his lip. “I’m sorry if I made this awkward or something,” he muttered and then started to head towards the stairs. 

There was a string of expletives and then, “Remus wait!” There was tug on his forearm and Remus whirled around time discover Sirius had latched onto him. 

“I thought I heard someone come in earlier, fuck. Remus you missed the whole rest of the conversation.” 

“Didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t feel like shooting myself in the other foot ,” Remus mumbled. 

Sirius shook his head at him. “No, you idiot. You missed the part where I told James that I’m in love with you and I fucked up and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

Now it was Remus’ turn to stop and stare. He wrenched his arm from Sirius’ grasp. “What?” He breathed. 

“Remus Lupin, I’ve been in love with you since before I could remember and I fucked up last year. Big time. I panicked and I left and I’m so, so, sor—“ 

Remus cut him off again, this time by pulling him forward by his elbows and kissing him soundly. 

It was a while before they broke apart, both gasping for air. 

“You— you really mean that?” Remus gasped. “The whole bit about being in love with me?” 

Sirius nodded fervently. “All of it. Every word.” 

Remus choked back hysterical laughter. “Thank you Jesus.” 

Sirius smirked. “You flatter me, but alas, I am just a poor rich boy finally admitting my love for a much better man than myself.” 

This time Remus couldn’t hold back laughter. He was practically doubled over from it. When he finally recovered he saw Sirius smiling softly at him. 

“James and I stopped by Macy’s on the way over and I bought some of those ghastly scented candles you like. I think this years special was peppermint or something.” 

“ I just want you for my own” 

From somewhere in the house Mariah’s voice carried softly through the room, making the whole moment seem somehow sweeter. 

More than you could ever know

Remus was sure his grin was going to split apart his face. 

“I didn’t get you anything,” He admitted. 

Make my wish come true

Sirius returned his grin with full force. “It’s alright, I didn’t want anything.” 

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Remus’ grin dropped just a bit. “Still, I should’ve” 

Sirius sighed, pulling Remus down for another kiss, breaking apart just as the song was coming to an end. 

“Don’t you get it?” He chuckled. “All I want for Christmas is you.”


End file.
